Rocket Crumble: Book 1: The Mission
by Scarletpool
Summary: It's 2057. The humans just finished their nuclear war, I think world war VI. I'd have to ask Piccolo for further information. Anyways, Earth has been pronounced "unsustainable for human life." Now, as they told me, we are stationed on mars, scrambling for oxygen from earth… Rated M for some adult themes and minor swearing.


**I got so much inspiration for this story, I hope you enjoy!**

**(This is not my first fan fic, I deleted my others because they were terrible!)**

**There is no prologue, let's get to the stuff!**

_**Summary **_

_It's 2057. The humans just finished their nuclear war, I think world war VI. I'd have to ask Piccolo for further information. Anyways, Earth has been pronounced "unsustainable for human life." Now, as they told me, we are stationed on mars, scrambling for oxygen from earth…_

_Chapter 1- Mars_

I woke up with a start, panting for my life. I swore I could hear someone scrambling outside. I tried to ignore it, but it came back. Pushing myself up from my nest, I stretched gracefully. Taking a look at myself, I roughly licked my pelt to a sleek and silky shine.

Once again, I recited to myself: "I am Iron, number 45368. I am a small, but a soon to be queen. My partner is Piccolo, number 33628. I am mates with Carp, the follow up of our leader, Specks."

_Good morning. Get some food. It's salmon. Count yourself lucky._

I realized it was just Piccolo, sending her brain message to me through the piece in my ear. I thought my reply, and headed outside of the den.

The pod wasn't perfect, but it had a nice feeling to it. It oddly didn't feel like home to me, but I shook it off. In the human's corner were five dens with large doors. The doors all have signs outside of them, written in human language. I could read them though: Pregnants, drivers, adults, children, and private rooms. If we cats tried to open them, we would get shocked. Not fun, I've tried that before.

When I glance behind myself, I see the cats' area. There are also five dens; the queens, the leader, the follow up, the regulars, and the smalls. I'm currently a small, but I'm pregnant, and slowly gaining weight. I insisted to Carp that I would be fine, actually happy, to have his kits. He agreed, and we became mates.

The small's den is not huge, but not small. It has a metal roofing, like any other den. The regular's was the biggest den, holding the adults and older cats. The leader and follow ups have separate, but small dens.

In the back corner is a hunting stimulator, so we don't get bored of doing nothing all day. There is also a fighting stimulator, also to keep our claws sharp. We are all re-enforced with steal claws at small age, all just for self-defense when it's our time to go to earth and collect oxygen. When you come back, you become a regular.

_Number 45368 get to your eating station now! _I heard the impatience in my partner's voice, and ran to eat. While I ate I thought some more about the rules.

When you are a kit, you are assigned an adult to be mentored by, but rarely assigned to a child. I was assigned to Piccolo, the arrogant woman who always got in the cats' way.

_Hey! I heard that!_

Remembering she can read all my thoughts through my ear piece, I quickly started thinking of a tuna forest. I skipped along idiotically in a salmon tutu.

I could hear the loud _click_ as Piccolo went offline on my ear piece. _Works every time, _I thought slyly.

Remembering that the trip to earth was in one week and Carp was going again with his small, Clare, I proceeded to sniff the air. Mingled scents of cat and human lingered in the air, but I caught one whiff of Carp, number 36259. He had sort of a tangy mint scent, but it was intriguing. Following the trail, I ended up at his den.

"Hey Carp!" I yowled. I heard a slight scrambling, and then Carp poked his head out of the den.

His face was white, but the rest of his body was a dusty brown. His amber eyes sparkled with annoyance, until he saw me. His eyes immediately perked up with joy, and he motioned her inside. Settling down in his nest with him, I entwined my tail with his. Letting a small exhale leave my mouth, I began talking to him. Mostly about his day and the weather.

After a good 30 minutes of random talk, he finally became annoyed. "Iron, I don't have the time to deal with this right now, I have other shit to do. Cut to the chase please." God he can be so obnoxious.

"Well, um…" I shuffled my paws. He turned his body and looked me in the eyes with concern and curiosity. "I-I'm expecting kits. Your kits." I emphasized on the "your". He looked at me with guarded emotions, then he spilled out:

"Iron that's great!" He bushed a little, then pure joy and happiness rolled off of him in waves. He nuzzled my cheek, but another strange emotion prickled at my pelt. Was that… Guilt?

He sensed my change in emotions and brought up his barrier up again. Then he asked awkwardly; "What are some names you would like to call them?" I shuffled my paws in embarrassment. He broke the ice again. "I kind of like the name Frost, or even Rain!" He looked me directly in the eye, and meowed "What do you with of a good name?"

"I like the names Steel, Claw, or Axe." He laughed.

"Going emo again I see?" I bit back a retort and heard a gentle_ click_ in my head.

_Wow, expecting kits. _Piccolo transferred to me. _A little slut are we?_

_Shut up! _I thought back in anger._ You're the slut with your round belly! You had children with five different men! No wonder your children hate you!_

_Click. _She went offline.

"Oh shit Carp!" I broke away from his tail. "Hide me in the usual spot! Piccolo is coming!" He looked at me with pure terror and shoved me into a darkened hole. He moved his nest so his back would cover the hole, and I would be unspotted.

Piccolo just crawled in. Carp must have been pretend sleeping, because she scrambled away far from the den. Letting out a heavy sigh, I shoved Carp forward. He giggled and rolled over, getting some of the wool stuck to his pelt.

"You know what?" I blurted out. He nodded for me to continue. "I would like to name one of our kits Shannon."

He licked my face "You act just like your mother…"

**Alright! 1138 words over all! I have a new record now =3 just to let you know, there ARE going to be clans. Just not right at this moment/book (Maybe like in the last chapter of this book, I don't know. I'll figure it out).**


End file.
